fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Malek Kriya
Hello Word to the wise: You shouldn't edit other people's work unless you have permission [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:04, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Malek Kriya! Thanks for your edit to the Fyodor Gryaznov page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:08, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted your Eagle Dragoon. There are rules regarding Dragon Slayers; for starters, you have to have been using the wiki for at least a week, and second, you need a maximum of 50 edits. You fulfill neither requirement. Secondly, to even make a Dragon Slayer, you need to ask User:Perchan, who controls Lost Magic. Thirdly, a Slayer cannot be your first Magic or your first character, you have to create something that is not any form of Slayer Magic before you are allowed to make a Slayer.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Read the actual message I sent you before messaging me back, I told you what rule you broke.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC) First off, start signing your posts, there is a button to sign your signature at the top of the editing bar. Secondly, there are rules to keep both order and stability among the wiki; rules prevent unnecessary pages and spam from coming up. If you are unhappy with the rules we have, you are free to find another Fairy Tail Fanon, or publish your work on something like Fanfiction.net.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ..., Fyodor Gryaznov you posted on him without anyone's permission, something you can't do [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that is how it works. It is advisable, however, to stray from Dragon Slayer Magic altogether — or for awhile at least. Slayer Magic is nothing but elemental magic with the added ability of consumption; that's all there is to it, and yet so many people regard it as special. And also, please do not make an article and try to get 50 edits simply so you can make a Dragon Slayer. While there is nothing restricting that course of action, it is unbecoming as it would show you to be a very negative type of user.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) What template do you need help with precisely?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:17, April 15, 2014 (UTC) You can make a character article now, yes, but as we've discussed, no Slayers. And I don't see how you need help with a template; you seemed to have the hang of them before I deleted the article, no?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Thanks for your comment on Eugene's page. The anime I got the picture from is called Sword Art Online. And to answer your question about how to do the time skip stuff, copy this in source mode |image = Note: you may want to go into edit mode here Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Elemental Magic is generally how Slayer Magic works; we have it set to only be what is consumable. Things like "Sound" and "Moon" for example are either unconsumable, or concepts too vague to be consumed; the same applies to things like "Celestial". Just remember to ask User:Perchan beforehand.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) That is possible, yes.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:09, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, it's been a week anyway~ However, first, tone Eagle Sky down. Calling him the strongest Dark Mage of the current age is too much. So is being able to defeating the Take Over Siblings and defeating three guilds. That's WAY too much. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC)